legacy1539gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Quirks and Flaws
= Quirks and Flaws = Quirks and Flaws are character traits that provide either a positive bonus or negative constraint on the character. Players (at character generation) get 1 point to spend on Quirks, but can acquire up to 4 more points to spend on them by taking Flaws - each of which provide 1 point when taken. You should specify with each one you take how it fits in with you - whether this is just naming your horse, saying who your Incompetent Ally is, or how you acquired minions. Some Quirks and Flaws can be taken more than once - if this is possible then it will be specified. Quirks (+ve) Look at my horse, my horse is amazing (+) (Impressive Steed) You have a mount of some sort that is particularly notable. Perhaps it has particularly good endurance, or perhaps it is finely tuned to you making it better in combat. Or perhaps it tastes just like raisins. You have minions?! How do I get minions?! (+) (Minions) You have a small troop of minions that can carry out minor tasks for you. Perhaps they are your juniors, or perhaps they're a gang that owe you some favours. Each turn you should specify what your minions are doing. Many Bothans (+) (Spies) You have a spy network that reports directly back to you with secret information they have obtained. You should specify each turn who you are sending your spies out on. Related to the King (+) (Royal Blood) You have noble blood and are related to the ruler of the nation you come from - probably a second cousin or something. This will give you slightly more sway with the powers that be, and even a stake in inheritance, should such an event occur. Wow, this is the third Natural 20 I've rolled in a row! (+) (Lucky) You are extraordinarily lucky. You're more likely to succeed where normally you'd be expected to fail. Don't count on it to always get you out of a pickle though! I can show you the world (+) (Well Traveled) You've been around a bit, visiting each of the great nations of The Known World, and so know a bit more about them than your average person. You can usually get more information out of the GM regarding each of the nations. Off the radar (+) (Sneaky) Things that you do will tend to stay out of the news if you don't want it to. Perhaps you're just naturally subtle, or perhaps you have a deal with those that spread the news not to mention you... Person of Interest (+/-) (Newsworthy) The opposite of sneaky - everything you do will make the news. This will, though, make it harder for you to stay out of the spotlight if you want to act subtly. Choose whether this is positive or negative for you. Senior Diplomat (+) You've been in the game for years now and have acquired a more senior position. Other diplomats are more likely to respect your decisions and your words will have more sway with the powers that be. Old Mysterious Wizard (+) (Tutor) You have an old friend or teacher that has taught you in your arts. They've played the game in the past, but now that it's your turn, they're still available to provide some insight and wisdom. Magic Item (+) You have acquired some rare magic item. It does not necessarily have to be a weapon or piece of armour, it can be anything you really want (GM DISCRETION). Maybe you've found the Ring of Melron that allows you to change your hair style at will, or maybe you've inherited the Gloves of Whodini that allow you to pull of simple magic tricks. This Quirk can be taken multiple times. The Helen Lovejoy Quirk (+) (Rumourmonger) You're able to spread rumours like wildfire. Each turn you can submit one piece to be put in the news (subject to GM editing for plausiblity). O RLY? YA RLY! (+) (Believable) You're quite a believable so-and-so and in general, your poorly thought out lies and bluffs are more likely to be believed by those who have little reason to doubt you. Emergency Stash (+) You've managed to store away some supplies for a rainier day and have hidden them away in your house / a shed in a swamp / a cave / wherever for access in the future. Specify what you have in your stash and where it is you keep it hidden. Arbitrarily Large Bank Account (+) (Wealthy) You already have a very large sum of money - maybe you inherited it from a relative or maybe working all those decades at the bakery finally paid off. Either way, you are LOADED. (Bear in mind that even arbitrarily large bank accounts aren't infinite!) I learneded a spell! (+) (Bonus Spell) At some point you managed to pick up a spell - possibly from copying a Sorcerer or Wizard, or maybe reading all those books about magic finally paid off. Pick ONE 0th or 1st level spell to learn - you can cast it daily. Bear in mind, though, that if you haven't had the training of a proper magi, you may not be able to cast completely safely... Obligatory Stat-boosting Quirk (+) (Bonus Points) I mean, yeah, you could pick one of the interesting, character-developing Quirks from above, or you could just take an extra 2pts to any stat... No, this doesn't stack. Flaws (-ve) Beserk Button (-) There's just something that sets you off, throwing all caution to the wind, in absolute rage. Maybe your mother's volume is a sore subject for you, maybe you're just fed up of dwarf height jokes, or maybe you're just really not a fan of Cobblestone architecture in tundra environments... whatever it is, if it sets you off it'll impair your ability to think quite as rationally as you'd want. Why is it always me? (-) (Bad luck) You're just naturally unlucky. You keep losing games of cards, you always seem to get the smelliest horse, and you just can't understand why it always seems to be you who gets caught sneaking around the castle. You may take this flaw multiple times! Didn't pay attention at Magic School (-) (Miscaster) For whatever reason, you can't quite remember that lesson on properly controlling your power, or holding a sword quite properly, or whatever, and it's become somewhat of a nuisance. If you're a caster, you may find yourself miscasting occasionally, or if you're more of a martial character, you might find yourself fumbling a little more. Travelsickness (-) You absolutely hate traveling. Staying put in one place is fine; going down to the local bakery is fine; going across country or ocean on a several day journey is VERY MUCH NOT FINE. You know you're going to be sick and if you do travel, you will certainly be covering your eyes and wishing you were somewhere else. Person of Interest (+/-) (Newsworthy) The opposite of sneaky - everything you do will make the news. This will, though, make it harder for you to stay out of the spotlight if you want to act subtly. Choose whether this is positive or negative for you. Mystery Flaw #1 (-) Need those extra points for character generation, but all the other negative flaws look bad? Willing to take a risk that the GM won't be too mean if you volunteer for punishment? Then this is the flaw for you! Evil Old Mysterious Wizard (-) (Hidden Master) Someone or something is giving you orders, and when you don't obey them bad things start happening. Specify who your Hidden Master is, or let the GM decide for extra fun! Blackouts (-) For some reason, you occasionally get blackouts. You fall unconscious and wake up somewhere else without any memory of how you got there or what happened. Dark Secret (-) You have a dark secret in your past that has never been quite put to rest. But that's definitely never gonna come up in play, right? Vice (-) You've got an addiction - it could be a physical addiction to a drug, or some sort of magic spell, or it could be as simple as kleptomania, but you can't quite stop yourself from satisfying it. You're a Nobody (-) Nobody really pays attention to you. I mean, yeah, you're a Diplomat, but we've got Diplomats coming out of our ears. Where did you say you were from again? Incompetent Ally (-) Someone important to you, perhaps a family member, is sufficiently incompetent that they require your help to get themselves out of the messes they get into. Really, you got captured by criminals who are holding you for ransom. Again? Arbitrarily Racist (-) Specify a race against whom your character just can't get along. What, there are orcs on this carriage? I'm getting the next one! Wanted in _____ (-) You've done something that's made you wanted in a certain nation. Specify the nation and what you did to deserve this. Poor (-) Maybe you gambled away all your money against a bard with a magic set of cards, or maybe you invested everything in Dodgy Dave's Discount Dragon Deterrent a week before it went bust. Either way, you're dirt poor - your travel allowance is all you have. Weakness (-) You have a weakness - anything from a trick knee to being horribly allergic to elf hair. It shouldn't normally bother you, but just occasionally it could really hamper your efforts. The Rival (-) You have a rival of some sort. Whatever it is you can do, they think they can do better (and possibly they can!). Specify either who your rival is and why they're your rival, or say what you want them to be rivalling you in and the GM will decide. Neutral (Playstyle) Quirks (No cost) Seer You have trained yourself to have visions into the future of events to come. This is a rare gift which should be treated carefully and all with it are encouraged to nurture it. If you take this Quirk, you may sacrifice 1 action per turn for a minor glimpse into the future, or 2 actions for a significant clue. Careful You're a lot more careful (or paranoid) than others. This is a game style quirk — when adjudicating the outcomes of your actions, the GM will take the least risky interpretation of your actions. This may grant you some measure of protection against being attacked or getting into dangerous situations, but you’re less likely to come away with the big haul if it requires sticking your neck out. You can always specify that you are taking more risks in a particular action if you choose to. Note that if you seriously annoy someone, this quirk may not grant you complete immunity from their retaliation. Reckless You take more risks than most people. This is a game style quirk — when adjudicating the outcomes of your actions, the GM will take the most risky interpretation of your actions. This may mean you are more likely to win big, but you are also more likely to lose big as well. With this quirk a character may be much easier to kill, but may also get better rewards when doing risky actions. You can always specify that you are being more careful in a particular action if you choose to.